


Parents' wish

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Be it a good one?
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932
Kudos: 1





	Parents' wish

Our tale begins in the Great Hall, Amos Diggory is sitting beside his Ravenclaw boyfriend Dedalus Diggle. Amos has some unfortunate news.

Dedalus asked, "What's wrong with you today?"

Amos scowled. "It's my parents, they wish for me to marry some girl."

Dedalus asked, "Who?"

Amos told him, "Virginia Combes, a pureblood Gryffindor."

Dedalus said, "Why do they want that?"

Amos frowned. "Something about making our bloodline purer, but I don't even know the girl and Ded, I love you not her!"

Dedalus sighed. "I know, but if it's what your parents want..."

Amos interrupted, "Who cares what they want? They aren't the masters of my, no, our fate! If I want to marry a Ravenclaw guy, then that's what I'll do with or without their permission!"

Dedalus smiled. "I think the same, but I don't want to upset your parents; Am."

Amos reassured him, "I'm sure they'll understand."


End file.
